SOS: Tempête de neige!
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: Stiles, Scott et le Shérif partent camper dans la réserve naturelle de Beacon Hills. Mais vous connaissez Beacon Hills: rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'avait prévu...


Hello mes lapins! :3

Qui est de retour aujourd'hui? Bah le Sterek, bien sur! :p

Voici un petit OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira! :3

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient! ^^ Sauf l'idée de l'histoire! :p

Je remercie la génialissime et fabuleuse Arya, qui m'a proposé de corriger cet OS et qui l'a magnifiquement fait! Merci beaucoup! :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review! :3

* * *

C'était un soir de Décembre que Stiles, accompagné de son père et de Scott, avait décidé d'aller camper en pleine montagne. Par chance, Beacon Hills se trouvait être entourée de ces dernières, facilitant la sortie de notre groupe. Le père et le fils avaient préparé de quoi manger, ainsi qu'une tente et avaient tout mis dans la Jeep. Ils avaient ensuite préparé un sac et étaient allé chercher Scott chez lui. Une fois le lycan installé, la petite troupe avait pris le chemin les emmenant hors de la ville. Ils avaient roulé pendant deux bonnes heures et avaient laissé la Jeep sur le parking, à l'entrée du parc naturel de Beacon. Chacun avait pris un sac et le shérif se chargeait de la glacière. Une fois tout le monde bien couvert et prêt, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers la barrière et avaient commencé leur ascension.

Stiles marchait devant, carte en main. Il guidait son père et son meilleur ami dans ce dédale d'arbres et de buissons. Au bout d'une heure de marche, il arrêta la troupe et ils prirent le temps de se reposer un peu. Stiles échangea son sac contre la glacière de son père et ce dernier récupéra la carte. Ils reprirent la route, s'approchant lentement, mais sûrement du premier refuge. Toutes les heures, l'homme de tête s'arrêtait et le groupe faisait une pause. Le porteur de glacière échangeait avec un des deux hommes restant et prenait la tête de la marche. Leur organisation fonctionna bien et ils atteignirent, enfin, le premier refuge.

Stiles, qui portait la glacière à ce moment-là, soupira d'aise en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Scott déposa les deux sacs à dos près de lui et se dirigea vers les toilettes -c'était un loup de luxe, d'après Stiles. Le shérif s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de celui de son fils et soupira un grand coup. Il allongea ses jambes devant lui et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il baissa son regard vers son fils, puis prit la parole.

-On est encore loin de là où tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?  
-Encore deux bonnes heures de marche et on devrait y être. Si on ne se perd pas en chemin ou qu'on ne se fait pas attaquer par un ours.  
-Je te défendrais, si un ours se ramène, lui répondit Scott en s'approchant.  
-Heu... Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui a eut peur d'un lapin lors d'un entraînement, ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup, rigola l'humain.  
-Hé ! C'était l'un de mes premiers entraînements contre Derek. Il était planqué dans les fourrés. J'étais stressé et cette bestiole s'est ramenée. J'ai flippé ! Mais c'était pas ma faute !

Stiles et le shérif rigolèrent face à un Scott grommelant. Le loup s'installa sur le dernier fauteuil et les trois hommes se reposèrent un peu, parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire lors de leur soirée. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se redressèrent, reprirent leurs affaires et se remirent en marche.

Comme l'avait dit Stiles, il leur fallut environ deux heures avant de rejoindre leur campement. Les trois hommes posèrent leurs sacs au sol et s'étirèrent. Scott attrapa le sac de la tente et commença à la monter. Stiles se dirigea vers les arbres entourant de camp et ramassa quelques bouts de bois légèrement humides. Il les ramena vers le campement et les déposa au sol. Il se dirigea vers Scott et l'aida à mettre la tente sur pied. Pendant ce temps, le shérif avait préparé la zone pour le futur feu. Il avait installé le bois en cercle et avait déposé des coussins autours -oui, trois coussins, une tente et des sacs de couchage passaient dans trois sacs. Une fois la tente installée, les deux adolescents se retournèrent et firent face à leur aîné. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les coussins et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Lorsque la lune commença son ascension dans le ciel, l'aîné Stilinski fit brûler du journal et le déposa sous le bois, qui prit lentement feu. Une fois ce dernier bien allumé, Stiles attrapa la glacière et la rapprocha du feu. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit deux bouteilles de soda et une bière, qu'il tendit à son père. Il sortit ensuite les marshmallow et les pics en bois, puis les sandwichs. Il tendit à Scott sa part, puis à son père la sienne. Il posa son sandwich entre ses jambes et ouvrit le sachet de nuages sucrés. Il le posa devant lui et planta des bâtonnets dedans. Une fois tout le monde servit, ils commencèrent à manger, se racontant des histoires diverses et effrayantes.

Peu après une heure du matin, le shérif salua les deux hommes et entra dans la tente. Scott et Stiles s'installèrent cote à cote, sur le dos et contemplèrent le ciel. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs instants, puis Scott se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Quoi ? Fit ce dernier.  
-Toi et Derek.  
\- ... Ouais...  
-Y a un truc entre vous ? Demanda le loup.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et regarda à nouveau le ciel. Scott rigola, se rapprocha du jeune homme et frotta son nez contre sa joue.

-Tu sens comme lui. C'en est limite infect. Alors ? Dis tout à tonton Scotty !  
-... C'est compliqué... Je sais pas si on est ensemble ou pas. On a eu plusieurs rendez-vous, on s'enlace souvent, on s'embrasse... Mais on stagne...  
-Comment ça ?  
-On va pas plus loin... Les rares fois où je me dis qu'on va passer à la vitesse supérieure, il fait quinze pas en arrière. Je sais pas quoi faire, ou quoi dire, pour qu'il arrête de faire ça... Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit...  
-Peut-être que c'est par rapport à tout son passé affectif ? Dit le jeune loup après un instant de silence.  
-Kate et Mrs. Blake? Putain, mais je suis pas comme ça ! Hurla l'humain en se redressant. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne lui ferais de mal ! C'est à peine si je peux pousser un chien sur un trottoir ou dire merde à Jackson !  
-Il le sait, crois-moi. Mais... Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Pour lui, ça doit être tout nouveau... Parles-en avec lui, quand on rentrera.  
-Ouais... Soupira l'humain.

Les deux hommes restèrent allongés jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne baille élégamment. Scott ricana puis se mit debout. Il tendit sa main à l'humain, qui l'attrapa, et le mit debout. Ils rentrèrent dans la tente et s'installèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage. Ils chuchotèrent quelques instants puis laissèrent le sommeil les emporter.

Le lendemain matin fut bien moins agréable.

Lorsque le garou se réveilla, il ressentit tout de suite le changement dans l'air. Il regarda Stiles, puis le shérif, puis se redressa et ouvrit les pans de la tente. Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra alors, réveillant les deux autres hommes. Scott referma tant bien que mal la tente et se retourna face aux deux hommes.

-Ok. C'est la merde, souffla le loup.  
-C'est quoi ce délire ? Murmura Stiles. J'avais vérifié la météo, il n'y avait rien de prévu ! Merde, merde, merde...

Stiles se pencha vers son sac et en sortit son téléphone. Il l'alluma et soupira, les mains tremblantes.

-Pas de réseau... Déconne pas, téléphone ! J'avais du réseau hier !  
-J'en ai pas non plus... Soupira le shérif. Scott ?  
-J'ai même plus de batterie...  
-Oh la merde... Tu peux pas faire un « graou » très fort pour que Derek et la meute se ramène ? Demanda Stiles.  
-Je peux essayer, mais ça va être dur. Restez à l'intérieur !

Scott se retourna et sortit de la tente. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tenta de discerner ce qui l'entourait. Il regarda autour de lui, s'orientant difficilement puis se remit dos à la tente. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et hurla le plus fort possible. Son hurlement résonna entre les arbres et les montagnes. Le jeune loup, essoufflé, retourna dans la tente et se colla à son meilleur ami, cherchant de la chaleur.

-J'ai crié. J'espère que ça va pas se perdre dans le vent ou la neige...  
-C'est violent comment ? Demanda le shérif.  
-Violent au point ou, même moi, je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez...  
-Bah on est pas dans la merde... Souffla Stiles, serrant un peu plus Scott contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le moral fluctuant au gré de la tempête. Stiles voyait le toit de la tente s'affaisser lentement. Il s'était rapproché de son père, son meilleur ami toujours dans les bras. Les trois hommes s'étaient emmitouflés dans les couvertures et sacs de couchage, cherchant à maintenir leur température corporelle à un bon niveau. Stiles grelottait dans les bras de son père. La chaleur émanant des deux corps l'entourant ne suffisait pas à maintenir la sienne. Scott sembla s'en rendre compte et se redressa.

-Merde... Souffla le loup.  
-Quoi ? Demanda le shérif.  
-Il va finir en hypothermie si ça continue comme ça... Merde ! Et Derek qui n'arrive pas... C'est pas vrai !

Le loup se redressa et retira sa veste. Il enleva son t-shirt et se pencha vers Stiles. Il lui retira sa veste et son haut puis le prit dans ses bras. Il plaça le jeune humain sur ses cuisses et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Placez une couverture autour de nous. Je vais essayer der le réchauffer comme ça. Collez-vous à mon dos, si vous voulez.

Le shérif enroula son fils et le jeune loup dans deux plaids, puis se colla à son dos, emmitouflé dans le dernier. Les trois hommes patientèrent de longs instants avant que Scott ne se redressât d'un coup, réveillant Stiles et le shérif.

-Scott ? Murmura le jeune homme, toujours tremblant.  
-Chut... J'ai entendu quelque chose...

Le loup tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement. Aucun des trois hommes ne bougea pendant plusieurs instants. Finalement, un bruit ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un grognement se fit entendre. Scott se redressa, fit glisser Stiles à côté de lui et se mit debout. Il s'emmitoufla dans un plaid et ouvrit un pan de la tente. Il sortit dehors et hurla une nouvelle fois. Il reprit une nouvelle inspiration et refit entendre sa voix. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son deuxième hurlement, il patienta quelques instants, concentré sur tous les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre. Il resserra sa prise sur sa couverture, cherchant un peu de chaleur, lorsqu'un hurlement répondit aux siens.

-Derek...

Le jeune loup sourit avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la tente. Il sourit aux deux hommes, qui comprirent que quelqu'un arrivait. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à hurler des « par ici ! » ou encore des « nous sommes là ! ». Ils espéraient de tout cœur que les loups qui s'approchaient les entendraient. Et surtout, ils espéraient qu'il s'agissait de Derek et de sa meute. Scott reprit une inspiration et hurla une nouvelle fois, accompagnant les cris de S.O.S des deux humains. Lorsque le loup fit un geste de la main, les deux Stilinski interrompirent leurs appels à l'aide. Scott semblait écouter attentivement les sons qui l'entouraient. Lorsque, soudain, les pans de la tente s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer trois personnes.

Stiles sourit et se leva rapidement, se jetant dans les bras de son loup. Ce dernier le réceptionna aisément et le serra dans ses bras. Scott, lui, se retrouva prisonnier des bras d'Isaac, tandis qu'Erica s'approchait du shérif pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les trois hommes tremblaient de la tête aux pieds, morts de froid. Les trois nouveaux arrivant se détachèrent de leurs rochers -oui, on pouvait les appeler comme ça!- et retirèrent une partie de leurs vêtements. Derek s'installa au sol et attira Stiles contre lui. Le jeune humain se blottit avec plaisir contre son homme, savourant la chaleur émanant de son corps. Scott s'installa contre Isaac et profita également de sa chaleur. Erica entoura le shérif et elle d'un plaid et réchauffa, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, l'aîné.

Les six personnes restèrent dans ces positions de longs instants. Les nouveaux venus attendirent que les trois perdus se réchauffent, puis ils se redressèrent. Derek attrapa un sac à dos, qu'il avait dû emmener avec lui et en sortit des vêtements propres et secs. Il les tendit aux trois hommes, qui s'habillèrent rapidement. L'alpha attrapa alors son humain et le hissa sur son dos. Scott laissa Isaac entourer sa taille d'un bras et Erica supporta le poids du shérif, un bras de ce dernier autours des épaules de la louve. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt à partir, l'alpha ouvrit la tente et en sortit. Les trois lycans guidèrent les trois autres hommes à travers la tempête. Derek se guidait de son odorat pour les ramener jusqu'au refuge le plus proche. Il leur fallut plus d'une heure avant de l'atteindre. Les loups avaient fini par porter les trois hommes sur leurs dos, Erica et Derek échangeant leurs fardeaux. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, les trois loups installèrent les hommes sur les fauteuils et commencèrent à prendre soin d'eux. Erica se dirigea vers les chambres et prépara des lits pour les accueillir. Isaac fit couler un bain bien chaud et y plongea Stiles rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Derek faisait chauffer trois chocolats chauds et les apporta près des fauteuils. Lorsque Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, il fut aussitôt remplacé par le shérif. Puis par Scott.

Une fois les trois hommes réchauffés et propres, les lycans les déposèrent dans les lits fraîchement préparés et veillèrent sur eux toute la nuit. Lorsqu'au petit matin, Stiles se réveilla, il fut heureux de voir Derek assit près de lui. Il tendit la main vers son lit, qui la saisit et la serra doucement. L'alpha soupira et se pencha vers le garçon. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis se recula et prit la parole.

-Plus jamais tu me fais un coup pareil. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai su que vous étiez dehors alors que la tempête approchait.  
-Je te jure que je savais pas. Y avais rien de marqué sur le site... Si j'avais su, je serais venu squatter au loft...

Le loup rigola puis se fit une place dans le lit de l'humain. Ce dernier se coucha avec plaisir contre le torse chaud de son homme et se rendormit, sous les caresses de Derek. Lorsque le shérif et Scott ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent deux hommes amoureux endormis, enlacés.

Et deux sourires naquirent sur leurs visages.

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
